


Just My Luck

by Squidapples



Series: The Crystal Era [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 07:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16342475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidapples/pseuds/Squidapples
Summary: Poipole comes to live in the bunker.





	Just My Luck

“What is that” Sam asked Jack “it's a Poipole” he told him Sam just shrugged and left the room the bunker was filled with Pokémon to begin with what’s one more.

“What is that” Dean asked “It’s a Poipole it’s name is Sweetie” Jack told Dean.

Dean looked at Poipole it looked like a purple floating thing with a tail and point on its head.

Dean looked like he was either going to have a stroke “you okay you look kinda hot” Jack asked him.

“Vaporeon,Glaceon help him out” Jack told them first Dean was blasted with Hydro Pump which he’s lucky it didn’t punch a hole through him then quickly followed by Frost Breath.

They had to use Flareon to thaw Dean out carefully least they burn him to a crisp.

Dean got a blanket off the couch angrily grumbled and went off to his room.

Dean has been listening to some different music lately two weeks ago it was Shawn Mendes,last week it was The Vamps and this week it’s New Hope Club.

Sam looked them up they don’t have very many songs on Spotify so either Dean’s listening to the other songs on their Youtube or he’s replaying the same songs over and over again.

One day Poipole thought it was funny to spray Den with poison when he woke up Poipole flew away laughing.

“ Poipole the Poison Pin Pokémon An Ultra Beast that lives in a different world it cackles wildly as it sprays its opponents with poison from the needles on its head” Rotom Dex said.

“Dean come on we got a case” Sam yelled “let Poipole get us there it's been practicing its teleportation” Jack told them.

Instead of going to California they ended up somewhere dark where poison dripped down the walls and onto the floor.

The world could only be described as venomous Dean was practically climbing Sam to get away from the poison. 

Millions of Poipole came rushing out to greet them followed by what looked like a giant purple bee “Naganadel the Poison Pin Pokémon One kind of Ultra Beast it fires a glowing venomous liquid form its needles this liquid is also immensely adhesive” Rotom Dex said.

Poipole got them out of there before they could experience Naganadel’s poison.

The next place had Constellations everywhere every inch of permanently night sky was covered in constellations even the buildings were covered the people were walking constellations.

The last place was made entirely of Jade the buildings,the sky,the streets event the people were jade after that Poipole transported them home.

The next day they got ready to try again they ended up on a very red planet which at first they thought was Mars but turned out a planet full of blood where they write in their own blood.

Then they ended up in Japan somewhere they think they landed in the middle of Kantō but they don’t know.

Strings everywhere so many strings how anyone could walk without getting tangled up was a mystery.

They had to pass the case off to other hunters in the area.

The next case was in Maine but they ended up in a universe where people’s imagination was allowed to run wild.

The weight was threatening to crush the next universe they visited no one knew what the weight was it was just there.

The memories world had everyone’s memories projected on the buildings 24-7.

No one got more then 4 hours of sleep because Poipole started chasing Furret and Wooper around the bunker at 3:30 in the morning.

Try two for Maine landed them in a universe where the lights were always on it was so bright they had to wear shades.

The next world was a place where people only used 8 letters to speak.

Apparently Poipole can travel back in time to it landed them right in the middle of the dancing plague of 1518.

They got a late start because Jack and Poipole decided to switch Dean’s coffee with camomile tea so Dean spent a good chunk of the day sleeping.

On the way Missouri they took a detour to a universe populated by people named Cecilia.

They hung a right at a universe where everyone is in a coma.

They very quickly got out of the world where the volcano was actively erupting.

Somehow with all the detours they the case early and headed off to Texas only to be directed to a universe filled with Windmills.

Next to that was a place with paper hearts everywhere followed by a place where people always have their shades on.

Back at home the next case is in Florida but they end up in a universe where everyone’s hair is too long.

Next to Florida there is a place where everyone says they’ll talk later but they don’t.

On the way back from Florida they found themselves in a universe where there was nothing but water then again Poipole might have just transported them to the middle of the ocean.

Dean fell asleep in front of the tv and Pidgey crawled in his lap “Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon it is docile and prefers to avoid conflict if disturbed however it can ferociously strike back” Rotom Dex informed Dean.

Dean didn’t mind it until Pidgey evolved then he went from having 4 pounds in lap to 66 pounds.

“Pidgeotto the Bird Pokémon it flies over its wide territory in search of prey downing it with its highly developed claws” Rotom Dex said.

Then Pidgeotto evolved and went up 87 pounds “Pidgeot the Bird Pokémon by flapping its wings with all its might Pidgeot can make a gust of wind capable of bending tall trees” Rotom Dex told Dean.

It was calm till the Zubats started a fight with Pidgeot and Dean was caught in the middle of it all “Zubat the Bat Pokémon It has no eyeballs so it can’t see it checks its surroundings via the ultrasonic waves it emits from it’s mouth” Rotom Dex said.

Dean came out of his room and saw that the bunker was being taken over by pumpkins “Jack does this look like a pumpkin patch go use the one out back” Dean said. 

Dean kicked one and all the pumpkins in the bunker attacked him.

“Pumpkaboo the Pumpkin Pokémon the pumpkin body is inhibited by a spirit trapped in this world as the sun sets it becomes restless and active” Rotom Dex explained.

They found out Ditto liked to sleep on Dean’s head all you would see is a pink blob sleeping on his head.

It took Dean months to find out when he did he chased Ditto around the bunker Poipole thought it was a game so it joined in.

“Dean don’t fight the Pokémon you can’t win and your luck one of them will drop you in the middle of Toronto or London” Sam told him sipping tea and reading a book.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Just My Type-The Vamps  
> Poipole-Ultra Moon  
> Naganadel-Ultra Moon  
> Pidgey-Diamond,Pearl,Platinum,Black,White,White 2,Black 2  
> Pidgeotto-Diamond,Pearl,Platinum,Black,White,White 2,Black 2  
> Pidgeot-Diamond,Pearl,Platinum,Black,White,White 2,Black 2  
> Zubat-Ultra Sun  
> Pumpkaboo-Y,Omega Ruby  
> This is the first fic I wrote entirly on the computer.  
> I usually hand write then type.  
> This story has an offifical/unoffifical playlist.  
> The way I interperated the songs is probabley not the way the artists meant for them to be interperated.  
> Venomous-Take A Breath  
> Constellations-Take A Breath  
> Jaded(Acoustic)-Take A Breath  
> In My Blood-Shawn Mendes  
> Lost In Japan-Shawn Mendes  
> Strings-Shawn Mendes  
> Imagination-Shawn Mendes  
> The Weight-Shawn Mendes  
> Memories-Shawn Mendes  
> Lights On-Shawn Mendes  
> 8 Letters-Why Don't We  
> Can We Dance-The Vamps  
> Oh Cecilia(Breaking My Heart)-The Vamps Feat.Shawn Mendes  
> Wake Up-The Vamps  
> Volcano-The Vamps  
> Windmills-The Vamps  
> Paper Hearts-The Vamps  
> Shades On-The Vamps  
> Hair Too Long-The Vamps  
> Talk Later-The Vamps  
> Water-New Hope Club


End file.
